Darkest Days
by Midnight Rain
Summary: Today was definitely one of the darker days, when his failures seemed to be on his sleeve and the weights of everything were out to get him. Short story/songfic


**Note: I do not own Harry P. nor do I ownthe song _Darkest Days by Stabbing Westward…enjoy… _**

**                                                            Darkest Days**

_There are times when I'm just a shell_

_When I do not feel anything for anyone_

Draco wouldn't call himself paranoid or crazy, but on that particular rainy January day… he felt like everyone was conversing over his failures. Though, how many could know about his personal problems. Personal failures… 

He shoved a Gryffindor first year out of the way to release some pent up rage. A hand wrapped around his arm, spinning him around. He came face to face with a scowling Hermione and he smiled a sinister curving of the lips. 

"What _are _you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione's eyebrows were furrowed in anger and her lips pursed. 

"Nothing that concerns you," he snapped, going to spin around and continue his rampage down the hall, but Hermione's hand shot out spinning him back around. 

"It does concern me, because you are storming through the hall and pushing students from _my _house." Hermione pointed towards the kid he had shoved. 

_All I feel is hallow and bruised_

_Used up and misused_

"No," Draco whispered harshly, curling his fingers in the front of her robe. "It doesn't concern you. What I do on my personal time DOES NOT concern anyone but me, got it Mudblood?" 

Hermione stared at him, eyes cold and hard. "Yes," she muttered coldly. 

"Good," he shoved her away, turning around and storming away. 

_Forced to be someone I don't want to be_

Draco waited till he was out of site, before letting down his mental shields. "Fuck," he whispered repeatedly. It was the simple fact that his father bullied him with threats about the Dark Lord and the fact that he couldn't help but notice how every one seemed to loathe him except for Slytherin… 

Was he truly that terrible…?

Not that he cared, he snapped back at himself. They could think whatever they wanted of him. 

_Have I failed somehow in someway_

_Will the weights of today finally pull me down_

_To drown_

Draco whispered the password, clambering through the portrait hole. The damp room did nothing to help his depression. He relaxed into the chair in front of the green fire. 

He knew his dad despised him for failing. After all, it was not only him he let down but the Dark Lord as well. He had been reminded repeatedly during the lecture he had received. He let out a sharp intake of breathe as he rested his back against the green cushion, _after being reminded through **other **means… _

He sighed as the prickle of pain past and he leaned his head back. 

_In the depths of despair_

_Where I am alone except for my rage?_

He ran a shaky hand through his hair, his rage still boiling in his blood. How could his own father be such a bastard? Right … he was a worthless fuck who groveled and begged. Lucius only listened and followed… 

If the Voldemort says jump, he jumps… Voldemort says punish Draco for his failures…oh, he does punish and gladly. 

It only made Draco's anger rage. He gripped his hands tight in a fist. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to kill them. Both his father and Voldemort, then he could be the Dark Lord!

_My rage_

_My pain_

_I hate_

_My darkest days_

Draco leaned forward, staring into the fire watching the flames lick the log. Today was definitely one of the darker days in his lifetime, except for that run on with Granger. 

It had amused him briefly to see the look in her eyes when he had pulled her towards him. Strong-willed, independent Granger looked almost… frighten. 

The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile despite his mood. 

_Everything I touch, I break_

_Everything I touch… _

His smile slipped away. Why would he want to see her frightened? Wasn't he just angry about a person who hated him, why would he want more to hate him? 

Why would he beat people down?

He watched the fire die and leave the last little embers twinkling amid the ash. 

Maybe he was used to the pain… 

_And I break you down… _

**End note: I know it was kind of short… and I'm sorry… but I just thought it would be best if it was a shorter story… lol… please review… ;p **


End file.
